What's There to Hide?
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Mina always comes to watch Phoenix play piano and poker, but she's been hiding something from him. Will she ever tell him and what's the formor attorney been hiding from her? (Takes places before the events of Apollo Justice) Phoenix/NickxOc (Since there's hardly any in here!) I do not own the Ace Attorney series! AA belongs to Nintendo and Capcom! I only own Mina, my Oc!


**This is my first Ace Attorney fanfic, so please be nice, ok? I got Dual Destines today, so I might do one on that series in the future. Anyways, the Ace Attorney series do not belong to me! The series belongs to Nintendo and Capcom and I only own my OC Mina. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mina got up from her seat as she paid for her meal in the bar where the well-known former lawyer, Phoenix Wright, was said to play piano and poker. She always went there to listen to him play, even though he doesn't play well, but nonetheless enjoys listening anyways. The young woman would always get to talk to him when he doesn't have to play piano and poker and they got pretty close for the past few months since they met. After a matter of time, MIna began to develop feelings for the man, but would try to deny it so it couldn't ruin their friendship.

As she was about to leave, a voice behind her asked, "You're leaving without saying anything to me?"

She didn't bother turning. She knew who was talking to her. "I felt you were busy, so...I didn't want to bother you," she meekly spoke, "but I'll be back tomorrow."

When she was about to walk away, Phoenix grabbed her wrist firmly, stopping her. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere until you tell me a good reason why you're leaving without a word," he firmly said to her.

After what seemed to be several minutes without a reply from her, he pulled her through the bar and went down the stairs towards the game room where he plays poker. Opening the door, he pulled her inside, walked in, closed the door, and locked it. Phoenix then turned to face her, leaned on the door, and crossed his arms, giving her a look that said, 'You better talk or I won't let you leave" on his face.

Sighing, MIna spoke, "Ok, I'll confess. I've been having these...feelings lately and I didn't want you to know about them, so I thought leaving could make them go away, but..."

"Go on..." Phoenix urged, grinning slowly.

"But, I still come here cause I love to hear you play and I enjoy talking to you when you have the time..."

"And...?" Phoenix began to slowly walk towards her.

"And I came to realize...that I'm in love with you," Mina finally confessed, a deep red blush appearing on her soft cheeks.

Phoenix grinned more as he got her against the wall, his hand on the left side of her head as he looked into her hazel eyes, with his other free hand tucking some of her light brown hair behind her ear. "You know, that's a good reason, but you know...I've fallen in love with you too. You're different from the other women I've met and at least you're not a woman who wants to kill me."

Mina asked, "R-Really?"

"And you want to know something?"

"Wh-what is it?"

Phoenix leaned in to where his lips were next to her ear as he whispered, "I always looked forward to seeing you every night." He pulled away to look at her again. "Now we both have nothing to hide from each other anymore..."

Tears of joy began to well in her eyes as Mina softly said, "Ph-Phoenix..."

"Nick...Call me Nick..." Phoenix whispered softly, his lips hovering over hers.

"N-Nick...I love you so much..." the young woman whispered, the tears falling down her cheeks.

Gently kissing her tears away, the formor attorney softly spoke, "I love you too...more than anything...and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you stay happy."

After those words, their lips finally met in a soft and gentle kiss. There were no fireworks or any of that cliche stuff that happens in moments like this. It was just a simple kiss and it felt so right to them. They pulled away for air just for a brief moment before they shared a warm, passionate kiss. Mina wrapped one arm around his neck while her free hand went through his black hair, making his beanie hat fall to the floor, but Phoenix didn't care at all. He put one arm around the small of her back while the other hand cupped a hand on her cheek. Moments later, he licked her bottom lip as to ask for permission, which she gladly accepted. His tongue slid into her mouth and began to explore her mouth, earning a soft moan from the young woman. They fought for dominance when her tongue found his, Phoenix obviously winning as he ran his hand that was on her cheek now going under her shirt, feeling her bare skin. Mina softly gasped as she felt this, feeling shivers go down her spine.

"Ngh...N-Nick..." she moaned out.

Phoenix grinned once again and then began to plant gentle kisses on her neck. Mina moved her head a bit to gain him more access, which he happily accepted. After what seemed to be an eternity to them, they pulled away and Nick sat down on the floor, holding Mina in his arms as she sat on his lap, placing her head on his shoulder.

Reaching out a hand and stroking his stubbed cheek, Mina gently said, "I think someone is gonna be due for a shave."

"You think so? Well, maybe I'll do that when I get home," the man spoke with a hearty chuckle. "So, let's say you and I go to my place and tell Trucy about us. She'll be thrilled to know her Daddy is dating her future Mommy."

"Even though I can never replace her actual mother," Mina said with another giggle.

"Well, things are gonna turn out for the best in the future..." Phoenix whispered before pulling her into another soft kiss.


End file.
